zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Whole New World
A Whole New World is the next chapter of the Nickladdin saga. Premise This is one of the major points of the story, where Nick and Judy go on the magic carpet ride, and where they share their first kiss afterward. Story I stayed away from Princess Judy from the rest of the day. I also spent the day learning as much as I could from her family and servants. As evening fell, I ate a meal of roasted chicken and bread alone in a private dining room, and then headed outside to think about what to do. It took awhile, and Clawhauser was there to tell me what he thought I should do: be myself. I did not like that. I didn't want to be Nick anymore, and I believed that Judy didn't want a thieving street fox. We debated for a good while, but Clawhauser kept insisting I follow his idea. I shrugged him off. It was time. I boarded the carpet and headed up to the balcony leading up to Judy's room. I called her name and told her who it was. She announced that she did not want to see Prince Ali. I stayed, and when she came out to me, I continued to try to woo her. I thought I was getting somewhere, then she revealed that she thought of me as one of her other suitors: spoiled, selfish, arrogant. The kind that she hated. I protested, but then she told me to go and jump off the balcony. I did so, knowing that the carpet was right under me. She shouted out, but then I revealed the carpet. I told her what it was. She was now very impressed. I knew what to do now. I asked her if she wanted to take a ride with me, and see the world. For a long moment, she just looked at me, then at the carpet. I asked if she trusted me, and then she said yes. I extended my hand to her and pulled that beautiful bunny princess onto the carpet, and we took off into the sky, soaring among the clouds. I showed Judy the sights around us. It was a whole new world. Soon, we sat atop a temple, gazing at the stars. Judy suddenly realized that I was the fox from the marketplace. She angrily asked why I had lied to her. Quickly, I told her that I was a prince, but I sometimes disguised myself as a commoner in order to escape the pressures of royalty. She gave me a look, then said she understood how I felt. I was pleased. Before long, our night was over. I brought her home, her amethyst eyes alight with love for me, and mine for her. I set her on her balcony and smiled. She smiled back. I told her good night. Then the carpet lifted me up, and Judy and I kissed, our first. I was so happy as I watched her go into her room. It truly was a whole new world. Category:Nickladdin saga Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Retellings of Disney films